Cambiando Vidas
by Sandy Riddle Black
Summary: Geum Jan Di decide aceptar la beca para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Shin Hwa. intentara pasar lo mayor desapercibida, pero sus forma de ser, defensora de los inocentes, no la dejara lograr su propósito al toparse con los F4, los tiranos controladores de Shin Hwa. pero su peculiar forma de ser llamara mucho la atención de cierto miembro de los F4 hijo del líder de la mafia
1. Chapter 1

[Jan Di POV]

Ese era el día, no que estuviera emocionada. Definitivamente no lo estaba. Odiaba la idea de ir ahi, en donde se encontraban todo el montón de niños mimados que no trabajaban para obtener lo que querían pero aun así serian mucho más de lo que yo llegaría a ser en la vida. Por lo único que aceptaba esa desgracia, era por esa hermosa y perfectamente acondicionada alberca bajo techo.

Y ahí estaba yo, admirando la belleza por la que soportaría a todas esas personas mimadas, me encantaba ver la forma tan tranquila en la que el agua se movía sin hacerlo, respiro el suave aroma a cloro que siempre, aunque de forma extraña, lograba relajarme, me acomodo la mochila y me preparo mentalmente. Ese seria mi primer día en el prestigiado instituto Shin Hwa.

¿y como fue que yo, Geum Jan Di, una chica de clase baja terminó en ese instituto tan prestigioso? bueno, todo empezó cuando tuve que hacer una entrega de la tintorería que tenían mis padres, a un estudiante de ese instituto. Dicho chico había estado a nada de saltar desde el techo del edificio, pero yo lo salve. Las noticias parecieron afectar a la directora de las industrias Shin Hwa y ahora tengo una beca completa. Que suerte -notese el sarcasmo-.

Camino por los interminables pasillos, no sabia exactamente a donde ir. Había llegado una hora antes a clases con el fin de evitar tráfico y poder perderme sin las molestar miradas de las personas que ahí estudiaban. Mi primera parada había sido el edificio de coordinación para obtener mi horario y un mapa del lugar, había tardado alrededor de 10 minutos encontrar la oficina adecuada. Después de eso, me dirigí a la piscina, tomé un loquer y deje mi ropa de baño ahí ya que después la utilizaría, quizás más pronto de lo que imaginaba, finalmente, después de observar el agua me dirigía a el edificio donde seria mi primera clase.

Ya faltaban poco menos de 20 minutos para las 8 y ya había una fila de autos de super lujo afuera del edificio principal. El chofer de cada auto se bajaba, rodeaba el auto y le abría la puerta al mimado en turno y así seguían . ¿Es qué no podían siquiera abrir su propia puerta? Resoplando me dirigí al edificio central y empece a buscar entre los salones el número 4.

Subí las escaleras de la derecha y encontré el auditorio B, el salón 1, la sala de exposición A pero el salón 4 no estaba y yo ya había llegado a la ultima planta. Volví a bajar para dirigirme por las escaleras de la izquierda, pero cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón un grito me hizo saltar. Una chica que iba bajando cuando yo subía, gritó 'los F4' justo en mi oído. ¿mi pobre tímpano que culpa tenia?

Vi con curiosidad que todos parecían emocionados y más chillidos de 'los F4' por todos lados. De pronto recordé algo de lo que el chico al que le salve la vida me dijo, algo de que si yo no sabia quienes eran los F4, no recuerdo mucho, realmente temía que el chico se tirara desde el techo.

Me asome por encima de la multitud y vi a 4 chicos entrar, parecían modelos. Sus pasos eran tranquilos como si los gritos no le molestaran, como si nadie más existiera. De la nada, el chico que iba hasta adelante de los 4, se detuvo y volteo a ver a un chico rechoncho que temblaba y todos se quedaron callados.

-¿hay algún problema?- pregunto el chico con voz temblorosa.

-tienes 3 segundo- fue lo único que escuche que dijo el chico de pelo negro que parecía ser el líder de los F4. ¿tres segundos para que? ¿para bailar? ¿correr? ¿brincar?

-¿3? ¿para que?- el pobre chico parecía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en sus pantalones.

y entonces el líder de los F4 empezó a contar de 3 hacia 1 y cuando terminó, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, hubo unas cuantas exclamaciones de miedo por parte de las chicas.

-Woo Bin, ¿te queda jugo?- pregunto el F4, y uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban, se acerco. en ese momento note que lo otros 2 solo veían a la nada, aun como si nada sucediera.

-si, ¿lo quieres?- respondió el que debía ser Woo Bin. tenia el cabello castaño rojizo y una expresión de aburrimiento mientras le daba un jugo, que al parecer, por el color, era de zanahoria. El líder tomo el jugo, abrió el saco de chico que temblaba delante de el y lo vertió sobre la blanca camisa del uniforme. Gruñí para mi y dí un paso adelante dispuesta a ayudar al pobre chico, pero me detuve, no quería problemas en mi primer día de clases.

Todo terminó como empezó, los cuatro chicos se fueron como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, y el resto de los estudiantes empezaron a tratar de consolar al pobre chico que aun temblaba con una botella de jugo en su mano.

¿es que nadie hacia nada?¿dejaban que se salieran con la suya así como si nada? pensé, o al menos eso creí, ya que unas chicas, que parecían ser las más mimadas de la escuela llegaron a defender a sus hermoso F4, y me amenazaron que si volvían a escucharme decir algo en contra de 'Jin Pua' o como se llamé, se lo harían saber y yo tendría problemas. Como si les tuviera miedo.

llegue a mi salón de clases antes de que el profesor entrara y pase el resto del día poniéndome al corriente de las clases, estaban a mitad de primer semestre y si quería conservar mi beca, necesitaba estar posicionada en uno de los primeros 20 lugares. esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

El día siguio normalmente, no llame a atención y eso es lo que esperaba hacer durante los siguientes días de clases hasta que terminara los estudios. Por suerte, también, no volví a saber de los F4 y asi pude olvidarme del incidente de la mañana.

En la noche, después de cenar, mi hermano, Kang San me ayudo a investigar más de los F4. al principio me llamo desactualizada ya que, al parecer no había nadie en Corea que no conociera a los famosos F4.

El primero, Song Woo Bin, hijo del dueño de una de las más grandes constructoras, poseían la mayoría de los clubes nocturnos y bares, y el apellido Song es conocido por todos por ser miembros de la mafia.

Despues esta So Yi Jeong, un Alfarero, al parecer, el único que se había ganado su prestigio por su cuenta. Su familia era dueña del museo de artes más grande del país.

Despues esta Yoon Ji Hoo, nieto del ex-presidente de Corea y huerfano por un accidente automovilístico en el que estuvo involucrado y al parecer fue el único sobreviviente. También es dueño del centro artístico más grande del país.

Y finalmente Gu Yun Pyo, Hijo de la presidenta del Grupo Shin Hwa y sucesor del mismo, al parecer una de las familias par poderosas de Corea del Sur.

Al día siguiente todo fue en relativa calma durante las clase, seguí sin toparme con los F4 ya que decidí entrar al salón de clases antes.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y deje mi mochila en el casillero que tenia asignado, tome solamente mi caja de almuerzo y la libreta de economía para repasar un poco lo visto en las primeras clases . Llegue a la cafetería y me acomodé sola en una mesa que estaba libre. El lugar era lujoso, pero ya lo había visto antes había comida fina, pero no gastaría 50,000 wons en una comida, era muy tonto.

Estaba almorzando tranquilamente, normalmente simplemente me metía la comida a la boca hasta que estuviera llena y después intentar masticarla, pero estaba concentrada en leer mis apuntes que comía de poco, no quería olvidarme de masticar correctamente y ahogarme.

Estaba concentrada así que cuando el ya conocido grito de 'Los F4' resonó en la cafetería, no pude evitar dar un salto en mi asiento y atragantarme in poco con lo que traía en la boca. decidí ignorar los ruidos de las niñas tontas intentando llamar la atención de los F4 y seguí comiendo.

Hasta ese preciso momento note que estaba en una mesa del pasillo y que los F4 pasarían junto a mi, pero por fortuna ninguno me tomo especial importancia, aunque eso creía. seguí tranquila pero cuando iba a tomas un pedazo de huevo, una mano se adelanto y tomo la pieza. Voltee a ver quien se había atrevido a robar mi comida, pero me quede en una pieza al ver un miembro de los F4 con los dedos en la boca en señal de haberse comido mi comida.

-Comida casera, deliciosa- dijo el chico, Woo Bin, creo que era. antes de tomar otro pedazo e irse con sus amigos, los cuales lo veían como si estuviera loco mientras se comía un pedazo de salmón, mi ultimo pedazo de salmón. Un poco molesta termine mi almuerzo y me dirigí a mis ultimas clases.

Durante la clase de historia, teníamos que estar en equipos y yo, por ser yo, estaba preparada para hacer el trabajo sola, pero una chica con apariencia de muñeca y con una sonrisa amable me dijo que si podía ser conmigo, a lo cual accedí gustosa, Oh Min Ji parecía buena persona y me trataba bien, tal vez lleguemos a ser amigas.

[Woo Bin POV]

El día había comenzado relativamente aburrido, Jun Pyo había molestado a otro chico esa mañana el cual, al igual que todos parecían querer desaparecer en cuanto Jun los volteaba a ver. Era divertido ver como temblaban y habían algunos que lloraban. Pero ese día fue diferente, Vi entre la multitud a una nueva chica.

A mi, al ser el Don Juan de los F4, nunca se me pasaba una cara nueva, y esa chica se veía indignada y vi con diversión el como estuvo a nada de adelantarse a ayudar al pobre chico que ahora tenia su camisa llena de mi jugo. Interesante. Era la primera persona que parecía capaz de querer hacer justicia.

El resto del día no la volví a ver, pero durante mi clase de francés no pude evitar preguntarme quien era y por que se me hacia conocida.

Al llegar a mi casa, hice una llamada a un investigador de mi familia, el que tenia en casos de emergencia y le pedí información de la chica nueva. La Chicar resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la chica maravilla que había salvado al chico de suicidarse en la escuela. Al parecer, la madre de Jun le había dado una beca para callar todo lo que se estaba diciendo del instituto de Shin Hwa. Si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles, o has que se te unan.

Al día siguiente me apresure a llegar, no era que estaba ansioso, si no curioso de ver como se estaría desenvolviendo la hija de unos tintoreros dentro una escuela para gente de dinero.

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas, pero aunque la gente pensase que los F4 no tenían cerebro, si lo teníamos, lo debíamos tener. Algún día manejaremos empresas y cosas que necesitarías de destreza en muchos ámbitos, así que mis calificaciones eran aceptables, las de Jun era por debajo del promedio, la de Yi Jung era parecidas a las mías y las de Ji Hoo eran sobresalientes. Algo interesante ya que sabíamos que el gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en dormir en cualquier rincón silencioso.

Ahora nos dirigíamos al almuerzo, nosotros, al ser los famosos F4, teníamos nuestro lugar privado en donde se nos atendía, así que nos dirigíamos ahí. para llegar ahi, debíamos pasar por la cafetería y escuchar los interminables gritos de las niñas tontas que creían tener una oportunidad de conquistarnos. De meterse en nuestras camas para satisfacernos, tal vez, pero de conquistarnos, jamas.

Pasamos por el pasillo intentando ignorarlos a todos, pero me llamo la atención ver a alguien que no nos venerara. Jan Di. Mis amigos también lo notaron, Yi se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, Ji Hoo simplemente la vio por unos segundo y siguió como si nada y Jun alzo una ceja molesto. no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

Seguimos nuestro caminos, pero un olor llamo mi atención, al parecer la chica llevaba su propia comida, algo normal, no creo que alguien de clase baja desee gastar 50000 wons en una comida por más elegante que fuera.

Vi lo que llevaba, al parecer era comida casera y simplemente actué sin pensar, tomé un pedazo de huevo cocido lo lleve a mi boca, delicioso. Nunca había probado comida casera pero superaba la que hacia la cocinera que teníamos contratada. La chica me veía molesta y sonreí, le hice saber que la comida era deliciosa y tome un pedazo de salmón que simplemente estaba llamando para que lo comiera. Sin más me aleje, podía sentir su mirada de odio en mi espalda pero no le tome importancia mientras saboreaba el bocado que tenia en mi boca.

Mis amigos me esperaban y solo me encogí de hombro.

Llegamos a nuestra área VIP, y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿que fue eso?- esa pregunta vino de mi querido Yi Jeong.

-es que la comida se veía y sabia deliciosa- conteste con mi sonrisa- incluso mejor que la que preparan mi casa-

-¿tanto así?- pregunto Jun, a lo cual solo asentí y empece a comer del plato que me habían dispuesto, Ji Hoo no hablo, pero también se veía en duda.

Yo solo podía pensar que las cosas cambiarían.


	2. Chapter 2

[Jan Di POV]

La semana pasó con total calma, sólo una vez me había vuelto a topar con los F4 ya que gracias a Oh Min Ji sabía cuáles eran los lugares que ellos frecuentaban y así evitaba ir a esos lados. Pero aun así me había topado más de una vez con algún miembro de ellos cuando este iba sólo.

Mi amistad con Min Ji iba de maravilla, terminamos nuestro trabajo a tiempo y hasta le había invitado de mi comida, y al parecer era buena cocinera, ya que ella también me había dicho que mi comida era deliciosa.

Otra cosa graciosa que paso, fue que, según Min Ji, varias chicas habían empezado a llevar comida "casera" con la esperanza de que algún miembro de los F4 la probara pero que los F4 ni siquiera las veían. Yo no había vuelto a la cafetería, era mejor comer en los jardines.

También supe que una chica, más osada que las demás, se había plantado frente a Jun Pyo y le había obsequiado un pastel que ella misma había hecho, pero desgraciadamente, el pastel había terminado embarrado en la cara de la pobre chica. Qué bueno que yo no había presenciado eso, porque si no, le habría partido la cara al muy hijo de papi.

Ahora me encontraba aquí, paseando con mi nueva amiga por los jardines, mientras ambas tomábamos un helado como premio por haber terminado nuestro trabajo de historia y nuestra nueva amistad. Min ji parecía muy emocionada ya que estaba bailando mientras saboreaba su helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate. Yo solo podía estar al pendiente ya que parecía una niña chiquita y yo sentía cierta ternura hacia ella.

La vi balanceándose a orillas de la jardinera y como perdía poco el equilibrio pero se reponía rápidamente y seguía con su caminatas.

-ten cuidado- le advertí y ella asintió mientras seguía dando vueltas.

Ninguna de las 2 contábamos que después de dar varias vueltas uno de los tacones de sus zapatos se atorara entre las rocas que decoraba la jardinera y cayera doblándose el tobillo.

-¡Min ji!- exclame mientras corría a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Mientras se paraba, vi su expresión cambiar de dolor a pánico. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con el helado de fresa en unos zapatos muy finos, levante mi vista hasta ver al dueño de esos zapatos y sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro al ver frente a mí al líder de los F4.

Me recompuse rápidamente y voltee a ver a Min Ji la cual tenía un expresión de terror en su rostro he hice lo primero que se vino a la mente, protegerla. Me coloque delante de ella, no dejaría que ninguno de esos patanes le hiciera daño.

[Narrador POV]

El ambiente se sentía tenso en los jardines, parecía que hasta los pájaros e insectos lo sentían, ya que había un silencio muy profundo que fue cortado por la chica de cortos cabellos castaños.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Jan di a su amiga, la cual asintió un poco sin levantar la vista, parecía un cachorro asustado siendo regañado después de ser encontrado haciendo una travesura.

-yo... -comenzó con voz temblorosa Min Ji- lo lamento Jun Pyo, lo lamento mucho.

-¿lo sientes? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir? las disculpas no cambian nada. –dijo el de cabellos chinos a la chica que se encontraba atrás de Jan di.

-sé que fue mi error señor. Prometo comprarle los mismos.-

-¿crees que tienes más dinero que yo?- respondió con voz irónica. La chica negó- ni aunque los tuvieras, estos zapatos fueron hechos a mano especialmente para mí, no hay otro par igual.

-lo lamento mucho, are lo que usted me diga- la chica se escuchaba asustada, pero al parecer era su último recurso, no quería la tarjeta roja.

-¿enserio?- la voz del heredero de las industrias Shin parecía haber adquirido un toque de diversión. Jan di estrecho los ojos al escuchar como su amiga afirmaba, no dejaría que se humillara. –Lámelo- dijo finalmente con simpleza.

Los demás miembros de los F4 parecían indiferentes, aunque estaba al pendiente. Más aun Woo Bin, que parecía estar expectante.

En cuanto Jan di sintió a su amiga empezar a agacharse dispuesta a cumplir lo que le dijeron, el tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo. Al parecer hasta ese momento Jun Pyo noto a la otra chica, ya que la miro molesto.

-ya basta, no lo hará- dijo molesta la chica "maravilla"- ya pidió disculpas, así que confórmate. – Jan di tomo la mano de su amiga y la llevo para que se sentada ya que parecía que su tobillo le dolía.

-y tu quien te crees que eres, mocosa- grito un muy molesto Jun Pyo al saberse ignorado, Jan di ayudo a su amiga a sentarse antes de contestar.

-eso a ti no te interesa. –gruño molesta intentando tranquilizarse, quien la conocía, sabía que era alguien que no permitía que intentaran lastimar o humillar a sus amigos. Defensora de los inocentes, le decían. Woo Bin a lo lejos no podía esconder una sonrisa, eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿qué no sabes con quien te estas metiendo?- volvió a gritar el chico. Al parecer el chisme se había propagado, ya que había gente por todos lados viendo que pasaba con sus hermoso F4.

-si lo sé y no me interesa- se escuchó una exclamación general. La chica se volteó a encararlo – pero no por que tengas dinero voy a permitir que humilles a mi amiga.

-¿así que es tu amiga? -Jun parecía de pronto alegre- si es tu amiga, lámelo tú -dijo levantando un poco su zapato- si no lo haces, ella lo pagara.- ups, había dicho las palabras incorrectas.

-a ella no la amenazas. –gruño la chica y al intentar apretar los puños pero noto que su mano izquierda estaba aún ocupada por el helado así que se acercó lentamente al chico- si te quieres meter con alguien, niño mimado- susurro cerca de su cara, pero por el silencio se escuchó como si lo hubiera gritado.- metete con alguien que si este dispuesto a defenderse -después de eso, le embarro el helado en la cara para finalmente limpiarse las manos en el lujoso abrigo dejando a todos con la boca abierta por de tal atrevimiento.

La chica camino a su mochila y saco una calcomanía de las que sus padres ponían en las bolsas de entregas en la que venían los datos de la tintorería.

-si no se limpian tus zapatos, llévalos aquí-le pego la calcomanía en la frente. –no te cobrare, lo prometo. –lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa y después se fue con su amiga. Tomo sus cosas y ambas se hicieron paso entre la multitud y desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

[Jan di POV]

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponer que me humillara y después amenazar a Min ji? la lleve conmigo a la piscina ambas en silencio. Ya ahí, sin decir nada fui a mi casillero y saque una venda y un poco de crema para la inflamación, cuando regrese ella estaba sollozando, al parecer aun asustada. Suspire y me acerque, con cuidado le saque el zapato y la calceta para después colocarle esparcirle un poco de crema y finalmente vendarle el tobillo, volví a colocarle la calceta y para cuando termine, ella solo soltaba unos sollozos entrecortados.

-no te pasara nada- le sonreí tiernamente.

-pero por mi culpa tu estas en problemas. –dijo ella entre suspiros.

-no te preocupes -dijo ella riendo- pero será mejor que a partir del lunes no nos vean juntas ¿está bien? – Ella asintió no muy convencida.- ahora, necesito nada. –ambas reímos, ella se recostó y yo me fui a cambiar, cuando llegue ella estaba dormida y yo volví a reír antes de hacer calentamiento para después lanzarme a la alberca a bajar toda la adrenalina. Cuando termine, le deje una nota, tome mis cosas y me fui. A tratar de alargar el fin de semana lo más posible.

[Woo Bin POV]

Ella era la chica que esperaba encontrarme, no puedo decir que estoy satisfecho, ya que esperaba que amenos lo golpeara una vez. Pero no me voy decepcionado.

-¿cómo se atreve esa maldita mocosa?- ahí va de nuevo, lleva media hora con lo mismo, así que simplemente lo ignore mientras seguía jugando billar con mi buen amigo.

Ya quería ver como se enfrentaría la chica a la tarjeta roja. Pero no dejaría que la sacara de la escuela, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba haciéndonos el momento más divertido. No era el único que opinaba eso, ya que los chicos (a excepción de jun Pyo obviamente) concordamos que molestar a tontos se estaba volviendo tedioso y esto le da un nuevo giro a todo.

[Jan di POV]

El fin de semana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre el trabajo, los estudios y las tareas, no había podido ni respirar. Ya era el lunes de su tercera semana en Shin Hwa y deseaba no ir, porque ya sabía que era lo que le esperaba. Con un último suspiro se ajustó la mochila y se montó en su bicicleta en camino a Shin Hwa. Antes de llegar le llego un mensaje de min ji en el cual le decía lo obvio, tendría la tarjeta roja, y que estaban sacando su butaca del salón. Había tratado con bullyes, pero esta era toda la escuela, al parecer, contra ella.

suspirando, dejo su bicicleta en un lugar para bicicletas que nunca seria usado más que por ella y camino hacia el casillero bajo la atenta mirada de todos, al llegar a él, suspiro y abrió el casillero sin sorprenderse de la tarjeta, los gritos de "Geum Jan di de segundo año tiene la tarjeta roja de los f4"

Suspire y solo saque mis cosas camine al salón en el que supe, no estaría mi escritorio, deje mis cosas y salí a buscarlo, y lo encontré en medio de corredor lleno de groserías las cuales no me importaron pero después la lluvia de huevos empezó y no pude evitar recordar a mi papá el cual se esforzaba más que nada en limpiar mi uniforme aun si estuviera cansado de la larga jornada de trabajo y eso me hizo sentir más dolor que nada.

Los huevos siguieron, solo pude taparme la cara antes gritar que siguieran si eran tan valientes, aunque en mi interior quería que se detuvieran, no quería darle más trabajo a mi papá, ni quería decepcionarlo. Las risas de todos me hicieron sentir humillada, pero no me echaría para atrás, o al menos eso creí antes de sentir algo caer encima de mí, cuando vi, estaba blanca. Sentí una lagrima salir de mi ojo y las risas aumentaron. Solo pude correr, no me verían derrotada.

Corrí hacia las escaleras de emergencia y ahí me desahogue, grite, grite que no me daría por vencida, que no me dejaría vencer y muchas otras cosas más, hasta que escuche unos aplausos, no pude evitar dar un salto, voltee un poco temerosa y no pude evitar paralizarme al ver a un miembro de los f4 parado junto a la puerta.

[Woo Bin POV]

Había salido a buscar a Ji Hoo, habíamos quedado de ir a almorzar a un restaurante y me toco ir a buscarlo a sus tantos lugares de descanso. Ya había ido a la biblioteca, al gimnasio e incluso a la alberca, solo quedaba las escaleras de emergencia, así que me dirigí hacia ellas y a punto de abrir la puerta no pude evitar escuchar el discurso y cuando creí que había terminado, aplaudí.

-muy bien dicho 'wonder girl'-le dije mientras seguía aplaudiendo, pude ver como se quedaba en shock, pero me acerque ella retrocedió y cuando pareció salir de trance, me miro curiosa, parecía esperar que la golpeara, algo que yo nunca haría, claro, a menos de que realmente lo merecieran, yo soy un fiel amante de las mujeres. –un excelente discurso motivacional- en ese momento observe que tenía los ojos rojos, al parecer había llorado ya que tenía un pequeño surco en su mejilla llena de harina. Yo, al ser un caballero (porque si lo era) hice lo que cualquier otro haría, saque un pañuelo y le empecé a limpiar la mejillas con cuidado de no ser muy brusco. Ella al principio pareció asustada, pero al parecer noto que no la lastimaría y se dejó limpiar.

Ya que me había deshecho de lo que evidenciaba que ella había estado llorando, le sacudí un poco la ropa. Y después tome su mano para colocar en ella el pañuelo.

-aséate, las chicas no sé ven lindas cuando parecen hot cake. – le toque la nariz que estaba roja en un gesto de juego y me di vuelta para bajar las escaleras. Debía aceptar que la chica lucia tierna, aunque no del modo que mis hermanas y madre decían que eran tiernas, sino de una forma que me hizo querer consolarla, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-¡espera!- escuche a la chica gritar cuando ya iba a unos cuantos escalones abajo.- esto es tuyo- dijo nerviosa cuando voltee a verla, ella agacho la mirada como si estuviera apenada y extendió el pañuelo. Ahí va de nuevo ese sentimiento.

-puedes conservarlo, te lo obsequio- dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

-te lo daré limpio la próxima vez que te vea solo- me dijo y yo reí.

-no te preocupes.-respondí con simpleza y seguí mi camino.

3 pisos más abajo, encontré a Ji Hoo ojeando una revista, le comente lo del almuerzo y acepto, así que nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos con los otros chicos, Jun Pyo estaba molesto ya que Jan di no había ido a disculparse como el esperaba y ni lo iba a hacer. Vi la reacción de mis amigos, y aunque Yi Jung y Ji Hoo parecían indiferentes, podía notar una sonrisa intentando asomarse por sus labios aunque intentaban ocultarlo, algo que era extraño en ambos, Yi Jung sonreiría abiertamente, siempre lo hacía y Ji Hoo simplemente no sonreía. Al parecer no fui al único al que esa chica llamo la atención.

[Jan di POV]

Ciertamente estaba asombrada, no esperaba que algún miembro de los f4 fuera amable, así que seguí su consejo. Fui por mis cosas, y el salón estaba vacío, me llamo la atención ver un peluche encima de unas que parecían ropa deportiva, me acerque y tome el peluche y este 'hablo', era la voz de Min Ji, en la que se disculpada de no poderme avisar de lo de los huevos ya que ella no sabía y también por no poderme defender como yo lo hice. Sonreí, tome las ropas deportivas y fui a las duchas de la piscina y ahí me asee, después me fui de ahí, necesitaba mandar a limpiar mi uniforme para que mis padres no se enteraran de nada, ya mañana seria otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, lamento los errores que halla en la historia y por favor, sientan la libertad de apuntar cualquier error que encuentren, no me tome el tiempo de revisar esta historia a fondo por que quería publicarla de inmediato, y por qué son las 12:30 a.m. y no he dormido bien en 2 días.

[Narrador POV]

Las bromas de los Estudiantes de Shin Hwa no eran tan rudas como Jan di esperaba, después de haber rescatado al chico que estaba a nada de suicidarse y ver la condición en la que se encontraba, lo que le estaban haciendo sus compañeros no era nada comparado con ello. A ese chico lo habían molido a golpes, a Jan Di, lo peor que le habían hecho hasta el momento, era lastimarla con los huevos que le habían lanzado.

EL resto de la semana paso con las mismas bromas inmaduras, como tirarle globos con agua, basura de los botes, bolas de papeles, nada más que bromas de niños inmaduros. Pero estaba feliz, si, al menos así sobreviviría, si la molían a golpes como al chico ese que salvo, no dudaba que durara mucho en esa escuela.

Era viernes por fin, y ya había sobrevivido el día, le habían metido el pie más de una vez y su rodilla apreciaría un poco de curación, por eso se dirigía hacia los vestidores de la piscina donde tenía su kit de primeros auxilios, ahí, rápidamente se cambió a su bañador y empezó a curar su rodilla lastimada. Cuando termino, empezó a calentar sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia la piscina solo para toparse con que esta se encontraba llena de basuras.

Jan Di, sin poder contenerse ni intentarlo, grito molesta el nombre del líder de los F4 antes de suspira y lanzarse al agua, sabía que no era su trabajo limpiar la piscina, pero tal vez sería buena forma de ejercitarse, así que sin más empezó a nadar de un lado a otro tomando la basura en sus brazos para sacarla de la alberca.

Después de 1 hora, la chica se encontraba llevando su última carga de basura, más cansada de lo que creía que estarías por lo que salió de la piscina para tomar una de las bolsas de basura para echar todo lo que había sacado en ellas. Cuando todo estuvo terminado, dejo Las bolsas en una esquina antes de volverse a lanzar a la piscina y dar unas cuantas vueltas antes de irse a enjuagar y dirigirse a su trabajo de medio turno.

Jan di se encontraba frente al espejo de los vestidores terminando de abotonar la camisa de su uniforme cuando noto que varios chicos, tres para ser exactos, se acercaban y la acorralaban en el vestidor. La chica, sin saber por qué, empezó a sentirse nerviosa al ver a los chicos acercase cada vez más y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los chicos la sujetaron, Jan Di intento soltarse de su agarre aun sin saber que pasaba, pero cuando los chicos la inmovilizaron completamente, sintió como unas manos se posaron en su vientre antes de subir a sus pechos y sin más, a desabotonar su camisa.

[Jan Di POV]

No sabía cómo había terminado así, las manos de esos chicos quitaban los botones de mi blusa sin que esta opusiera mucha resistencia, solo podía intentar forcejear, pero mis brazos estaban clavados al piso por uno de los chicos mientras que otro se encontraba encima de mis piernas dejándome sin poder moverme. El pánico se hacía cada vez más presente en mi mientras sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo mientras susurraba que por favor me dejaran, que no me hicieran daño.

"Basta por favor" susurré entre sollozos mientras sentía las manos de los chicos pasearse por mi vientre ahora al descubierto.

Cuando sentí las manos bajando hacia mis piernas y subirme la falda es cuando el pánico la invadió por completo y empezó a gritar por ayuda, pero no esperaba que nadie llegara a mi rescate, era la odiada de la escuela, todos estarían feliz de saber que esto me pasaría, todos festejarían cuando yo me valla después de esto.

El chico que me sujetaba las manos, me soltó una para poder taparme la boca y que con ello, dejara de gritar, por lo que actuando rápido, utilicé mi mano libre para darle un golpe al chico que ya tenía sus manos dentro de mi falda. Sin darme tiempo de pensar, hice lo mismo al chico que me sujetaba las piernas antes de repetir el mismo procedimiento con el chico de que me sujetaba las manos.

Sin esperar a ver sus reacciones, me puse de pies y salí corriendo, las lágrimas en mis ojos nublaban mi vista haciendo que se me dificultara ver hacia donde me dirigía, intente apartarlas para aclarar mi vista pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo y mis manos temblaban, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, me sentía sola e indefensa.

Escucha las voces de los chicos detrás de mí, acercándose cada vez más, veía siluetas a mi alrededor, sabía que era estudiantes, solo esperaba que ninguno me detuviera, rogaba porque eso no pasara.

Los pasos se acercaban a mí y los sollozos que salían de mi eran cada vez más intensos mientras seguía corriendo, podía escucharme llorar y me sentía aún más débil. Las voces a mi alrededor sonaban agitadas y de pronto choque contra un cuerpo más grande que yo. Solté un grito aterrada cuando las manos me sujetaron los brazos, sabía que ya no podría correr. Me habían atrapado y ya no podría escapar.

[Woo Bin POV]

Al tener horas libre en la escuela, los Chicos y yo aprovechábamos para hacer alguna cosa, Jun Pyo solia ir a la guarida a descansar, Ji Hoo normalmente aprovechaba para dormir a algún rincón solitario y Yi Jung y yo, aprovechábamos para ir al gimnasio, ser el Casanova y el Don Juan no era por nada, teníamos que cuidar nuestra apariencia y nuestro físico.

Despues de una hora de ejercicio ambos dimos por terminado la sección de ejercicio y nos dirijimos a las regaderas privadas que los F4 teniamos, no podíamos arriesgarnos a compartir regaderas con los demás de la escuela ya que las chicas solian colarse a estas, En Shin Hwa hay mujeres más atrevidas que las demás.

Los vestidores de nuestras regadera privadas estaba cerca de los vestidores de la alberca, algo bueno ya que muy pocas personas utilizaban la alberca. Los del equipo de natación entrenaban los fines de semana aprovechando que no había estudiantes. Yo sabia que la chica maravilla era una de las pocas que utilizaba la alberca entre semana por lo que al escuchar un grito de mujer proveniente de ahí, me apure a terminar de vestirme y apuraba a mi amigo a hacer lo mismo.

En cuanto salimos ya con nuestro traje puesto, notamos que 3 chicos daban vuelta en la esquina apurados. Voltee a ver a Yi Jung y el asintió como sabiendo de que se trataba la cosa, ambos sabíamos que ellos eran los lacayos de Jun Pyo y el grito tendría que haber sido Jan Di, pero el hecho de que la estuvieran siguiendo de los vestidores me daba muy mala espina y al parecer a mi mejor amigo también.

Apresuramos el paso y cuando dimos vuelta, lo que vi me hizo correr, Jan Di estaba sin blusa, huyendo de los chicos que la seguían, la escena era bastante obvia e hizo que mi sangre hirviera, sabía que Yi Jung me seguiría en cuanto entendiera la escena, así que corrí más rápido intentando alcanzar a los lacayos de Jun pyo, con el cual tendría unas palabras depues de ver por la chica. Me detuve un momento para halarle a uno de los guarda espaldas que tenía alrededor de la escuela, rápidamente les di ordenes mientras veía a Yi Jung deteniendo a los chicos y a Jan Di siendo interceptada por uno de mis guarda espaldas, rápidamente me apure hacia ella agarrándola de los hombros, no tan sorprendido de cuando esta soltó un grito de miedo.

"Agárrenlos" Les gruñí a los guardias que rápidamente se movieron a retener a los chicos que fácilmente habían sido retenidos por Yi Jung, los chicos en el suelo estaban sangrando de nariz y boca pero eso no era suficiente, me encargaré de que lamenten tan siquiera haber intentado tal atrocidad.

"Ya está bien" le susurre a la chica viendo que esta no dejaba de llorar y temblar, me puse frente a ella y saque mi pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas, vi a la chica abrir los ojos, verme y segundo después reconocerme antes volver a soltar fuertes sollozos de desesperación. "Tranquila, no dejare que te lastimen" Le asegure y la atraje hacia mí, la chica rápidamente se abrazó a mí y no pude evitar recordar ese fatídico día en el que rescatamos a mi madre, Desgraciadamente con mi madre no pudimos evitar que abusaran de ella, habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Voltee a ver a los chicos con odio, ellos no sabían, pero no volverían a ver la luz del día. Sabía que el intentar abusar de Jan Di, era obra completamente suya, Jun Pyo jamás los mandaría a hacer eso, Él sabía lo que le había pasado a mi madre y dudaba que dejara que alguien repitiera esa acción.

En ese momento note que la chica se estaba calmando y también recordé que se encontraba solamente en brazier, por lo que rápidamente me deshice del saco para quitarme la camisa y ponérsela a ella. A mi alrededor las personas se encontraban impactadas, no por lo que estaba haciendo, si no por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle a la chica.

Termine de abotonarle la camisa antes de cargarla pegándola a mi pecho intentando esconderla de las miradas indiscretas de nuestros compañeros de Shin Hwa. Cuando le ponía la camisa, note que la chica tenia rasguños por todo el pecho y vientre, al igual que en los brazos los cuales, al igual que las piernas, estaban adornados de marcas rojas que sin duda se convertirían en moretones. Me dirigí con ella hacia la enfermería para poder desinfectar sus heridas, que aunque no eran muy graves, aun podía infectarse.

Entre a la enfermería agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie por lo que, esperé a que mi amigo entrara para cerrar la puerta, uno de mis guardias se quedó afuera vigilando.

"Esos malditos pagaran" Gruñí fríamente mientras coloque a la chica en la camilla, la chica había dejado de llorar pero aun temblaba de miedo, en cuento estuvo sentada, se abrazó a si misma intentando protegerse, era extraño ver a la chica que era tan fuerte reducida a eso, pero una vez más, mi madre no volvió a ser la misma después de que la abuzaran de ella.

"Gracias" murmuró la chica viéndome "Gracias por ayudarme" Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y yo suspire, haría pagar a esos imbéciles.

"necesitamos curarte las heridas, ¿está bien?" preguntó Yi Jung, vi a la chica asentir y mi amigo se acercó a ella y con cuidado desabotonas mientras yo tomaba algodón y alcohol de los estantes. Empezamos a desinfectar las heridas de la chica con cuidado de no causar más dolor de lo debido, cuando terminamos, le volvimos a acomodar la camisa, la chica ya se notaba más tranquila y aunque seguía temblando, ya no lloraba ni se veía con miedo, incluso se veía avergonzada, aunque eso era algo normal, hasta hace unos momentos, se encontraba en puro sostén frente a nosotros.

"Listo" Le dije con una sonrisa mientras abotonaba el ultimo botón de la camisa y daba un paso atrás

"Muchas gracias, de nuevo" nos susurró avergonzada mientras veía sus manos pero no sin antes dirigirnos una mirada de llena de agradecimiento.

"No te preocupes, Wonder Girl" Le dije sonriendo aunque ella no lo viera, volteé a ver a mi amigo el cual me sonrió de medio lado. "y por esos tipos no te preocupes, no volverán a ver el sol" Yi Jung asintió en mi dirección.

[Jan Di POV]

En cuanto escuche esas palabras, sentí que pesaba una tonelada menos, no volvería ver a esos chicos que por poco abusaban de mí, no me había sentido tan aliviada nunca. Cuando escuche la voz del F4, por un momento creí que me regresaría a los vestidores, pero cuando me dijo que todo estaba bien, no pude evitar creerle.

En la enfermería, dócilmente deje que me curaran, pero cuando mi mente empezó a funcionar nuevamente, me di cuenta que estaba sin blusa frente a 2 de los chicos más deseados de corea y no pude evitar sonrojarme de pena, sabía que ellos habían visto cuerpos mejores que los míos, pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera cohibida ante el hecho de que ambos chicos me vieran en bracier.

Me sentía más tranquila al saber que esos chicos me ayudaron, jamás podría terminar de agradecerles que me salvaran.

[Narrador POV]

Unos toques en la puerta sacaron de sus pensamientos a las 3 persona que se encontraban en la habitación, Woo Bin fruncio el ceño antes de acercarse y abrir la puerta, hablo con su guarda espaldas antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar por la puerta a Oh Min Hi la cual rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su amiga. La chica lucia conmocionada y se disculpaba mucha veces con su amiga mientras que la otra intentaba consolarla diciéndole que se encontraba bien.

"Te traje Ropa" Dijo la chica con apariencia de muñeca separándose y viendo hacia el guarda espaldas, el cual había tomado la bolsa para revisarla, el señor les tendió la bolsa y Min Ji la tomo para pasársela a su amiga, en la bolsa se encontraba el conjunto de uniforme completo, algo que Jan Di agradeció, ya que su camisa había terminado rasgada y no tenía otra, Tambien las calcetas altas le vendrían geniales para cubrir los moretones de sus piernas mientras estaba en el trabajo en la tarde.

Todos escucharon como la chica hacia un ruido con la garganta antes de que estirara el brazo para tomar la mano de Yi Jung y ver en su reloj.

"DEMONIOS!" dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pie "Se me hará tarde para el trabajo" dijo antes de empujar a todos fuera de la habitación los cuales, sin saber muy bien que había pasado, se dejaron hacer, cuando la chica estuvo sola, empezó a cambiarse.

"A esa chica le falta un tornillo" comento Yi Jung mientras se arreglaba su reloj, los demás asintieron, incluso el Guarda espaldas parecía desconcertado ante el cambio de actitud tan brusco de la chica.

"No puedo creer que piense en ir a trabajar después de lo que paso" Dijo Min Ji en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan nuevamente a ver a la puerta esperando a que la chica saliera.

Adentro del cuarto Jan Di se apresuraba a cambiarse, agradecia que su amiga le hubiera puesto maquillaje en la bolsa, asi con su escaso conocimiento de maquillaje, se cubrió una marcas rojas en el cuello. Cuando termino se apresuró a salir solo para parase de pronto viendo como todos la veian como si le faltara un tornillo.

"Tenia que estar en mi trabajo en 20 minutos" intento explicar sin entender el por

"Realmente iras a trabajar" Pregunto Woo Bin incrédulo, sorprendiéndose cada vez más de la chica.

"Claro, no puedo dejar el trabajo, necesito el dinero, aparte, ya estoy bien" Respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de hacer una inclinación "Gracias por todo Woo Bin Sunbae y Yi Jung Sunbae"

"¿Estas segura?" Min Ji no podía creer la fuerza de su amiga, ella no habría salido de su casa en años si eso le pasara

"Si claro" contesto la chica con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, pero yo te llevo, no queremos que hagas alguna tontería, aparte, en auto llegaras más pronto que en tu bicicleta" Fue lo único que dijo Woo Bin antes de tomar el brazo de la chica y hacerla caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde su carro y el de los demás F4 se encontraba. Jan Di, sin querer protestar, acepto y se despidió con la mano de su amiga cuando el carro avanzó por la calle y saliendo del instituto, por alguna razón, con Woo Bin se sentía protegida.

Notas de Sandra:

-Verán que cambie alguna cosas, como el hecho de que nadie le ayudara en los vestidores, la razón es que, como Jan Di no interrumpió a Ji Hoo en la escalera de emergencia, este no necesito ir a otro lado a descansar, por lo que no estaba ahí.

-La parte en la que invente que la madre de Woo Bin fue violada, es para poder hacer la amistad de Jan Di y los F4 posible, más que nada, Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Ya verán en el siguiente capitulo.

-Por último, no, aquí no habrá triangulo amoroso ni cuadrado ni nada, la única pareja será Jan Di y Woo Bin, Quiero que Jun pyo sea amigo de Jan Di en esta historia, algo así como hermanos y con Ji Hoo, quiero algo así como mejores amigos, así como en el Drama, pero sin que ninguno este enamorado, ya después introduciré a quien será su pareja, aunque estaba pensando en hacerlo pareja con Min Ji, aprovechando que en mi historia no es tan maldita.

Finalmente, lamento mucho la tardanza de que, ¿1 año? xD, mis musas murieron de pronto y no sabia como seguir, de hecho, deje todas mis historias, no solo esta, estoy intentando retomarlas nuevamente, pero si la depresión regresa, no se si podre. Pero aprovecharé esta racha de buen humor. Para seguir con esta historia.

BESOS A TODOS!

Y buena vibra!


End file.
